Brothers Shadow Redue
by RisingFalcon
Summary: This is a chance for a boy to come out of his brothers shadow and show the world what he is made of.
1. First Meetings

**Bold: Various Objects**

_Italic: memory/ pokemon talking_

_**Bold italic: thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First meetings**

It was a cold day in January. January 9th to be exact. The day my Pokémon journey would finally begin. Ever since my brother left home five years ago I had wanted to be just like him. Now I want to show everyone that I can be better than him. My name is Josh, 10 years old, I live in pallet town and this is my story.

I awoke that day to my mom telling me to come down stairs. Apparently there was a surprise waiting for me and boy was I surprised. For standing there was my big brother saying happy birthday. I was ecstatic I haven't seen him in five years.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be here to see you on the day you start your journey did you" said Jason.

"I have to admit I was doubtful after all your duties as the champion of all five regions has kept you busy enough to miss four of my other birthdays" I said to him.

He just looked sheepish. "Well I better make up for it" he said.

Then he went into another room and told me to follow. When I got there my eyes when wide for sitting there was gifts I would never forget.

"Here you go josh a pokegear from Johto, five pokeballs to start, and new backpack (AN: like the Johto male hero)", and there being handed to me by Jason's first Pokémon, Kurama, was a premier ball and I just knew it held a Pokémon.

"Go on josh take it and show us you're first Pokémon" Jason said. So I did just that.

As I through the premier ball it burst open and a red beam of energy shot out.

And there it was my first Pokémon.

It looked like a small jackal. It had blue and black fur with a little yellow around its neck. Along with metal pads on the top of its hands.

I quickly grabbed my new pokedex and scanned it.

**#447 Riolu, Female, ability: Justified, height: 2'04", weight: 44.5lbs, nature: rash, ****It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others****. Current moves: quick attack, foresight, endure, blaze kick (egg move).**

"Wow jay you really got me a riolu as my first Pokémon" I said.

"Yeah I believe you can bring out the full potential of her" Jason stated.

I walked over to riolu "hi there I'm josh I hope we can work well together".

She sniffed my hand and then smiled while jumping up to my shoulder and nuzzling against my cheek.

I smiled and obliged. "Ok josh I'm sorry but I have to leave champ obligations and all that" Jason exclaimed.

"I understand I will see you later, bye". I stated

"Well then goodbye" and then he left.

"Well mom I guess this is it it is finally time to start my Pokémon journey, goodbye" I said

"Good bye sweetheart I wish you the best of luck and remember if you are ever tired you can comeback home and rest" said my mother.

I turned to riolu. "Well before we go I should give you a nickname huh".

"_I would like that_" she said happily.

I was about to freak out thinking I had gone crazy when I remembered that riolu an lucario can project their thoughts and feelings through aura.

"That's right you can alow me to hear your thoughts, ok now for a name" I started to think.

"_Josh if I may suggest how about reiki I have heard your brother often speak about it_" Riolu said.

"Hmm yea reiki will work perfectly for you, ok from now on your name is reiki" And so we both left the house and started down the road towards route 1. After walking for a few minutes reiki spotted something to the west, I looked and some some kind of small mouse.

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it. **#19 Rattata, Male, Ability: Guts, height: 1', weight: 7.7lbs, nature: Adamant,** **It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. Current moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack**

"Well reiki what do you say we try to make a new friend". "_Yay lets do it _" seems she agrees.

"Alright reiki hit him with a quick attack" rattata was hit of guard so it slid across the ground very easy; I threw one of my pokeballs. One shake, two, but it was not ment to be as the pokeball burst open releasing rattata and it ran off.

"Well you win some you lose some" I said

"_I am sorry josh"_ reiki said

"Hey it isn't your fault it's mine I threw the ball too early so cheer up we will get the next one"

As we make our way we see a city about a quarter mile in front of us I know this to be viridian city.

We got to the city and made it to the pokemon center. I recalled reiki and allowed nurse joy to take her pokeball. I was given a room and was told reiki would be ready by the morning.

* * *

**Please rate and review.**


	2. Viridian and a Forest

**Bold: pokedex talking**

_Italic: thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Josh your Pokémon is back to perfect condition". I heard this come over the PA system so I got dressed and went to the front desk. Nurse joy gave me back reiki's pokeball and I let her out then she quickly took her spot atop my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek.

I decided it was time to search for more Pokémon too add to my team. I went down to the water near the Pokémon center hoping to find a water type as it would help me in my first gym battle.

As we searched reiki spotted a little blue Pokémon, it was covered in scales and had a fin on its back. I took the opportunity to attack.

"Reiki use quick attack to knock it further inland" it was a simple strategy and reki was able to pull it off making it so the Pokémon couldn't retreat under the water. It retaliated with a water gun attack but reiki was fast enough to dodge.

I ordered another quick attack and got lucky with a critical hit. I knew the time was right so I took out a pokeball and threw it at the Pokémon. It hit it and sucked it in shaking once then twice and finally a third time before a successful *ding* noise was heard.

Reiki was overjoyed and ran to the pokeball and let our new friend out so we could have a proper introduction. With the Pokémon now out of the pokeball I now had time to scan it with my pokedex.

**#116 Horsea, Male, Ability: Sniper, Height: 1'04", Weight: 17.6lbs, Nature: Adamant. It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. Current Moves: Bubble, Smoke Screen.**

I took both my Pokémon to the pokecenter. While waiting for them to recover I began thinking of a nickname for horsea. After I had thought up a name nurse joy had called me to the front desk and returned my Pokémon. As I began walking to the door to leave a motorcycle came crashing through the glass doors. I dived out of the way.

I couldn't believe it, who would be that reckless? When I saw that it was an officer jenny I thought "_who allowed this woman to drive let alone become a police officer." _Then her passenger spoke up "nurse joy please help Pikachu".

I looked to see who had spoken and saw Ash Ketchum a kid I knew from pallet town. Nurse joy took his Pikachu while saying how as a trainer he shouldn't let his Pokémon get in such a state of injury.

Officer jenny left shortly after not even noticing that she almost ran me over earlier. I saw ash sit down and he looked depressed. As I was about to say something a voice rang out through the lobby. "Now I've got you kid. Look what you did to my bike." We both turned to the entrance of the center and saw a red haired girl. She was carrying what looked like a crispy bike shaped object and she was glaring daggers at ash.

I took this as my queue to leave.

* * *

I decided to head to viridian forest and camp out for the night. I brought out reiki and horsea. I talked to them for about an hour and had given horsea his nickname of hydra. I heard voices coming through the trees and they were getting closer. Whoever it was must have been attracted by the smoke from my fire.

The people made through the trees and revealed that it was ash and the red head from earlier.

"_What are they doing here wouldn't they stay at the pokecenter?_" "OH hey ash surprised to see you here" I said to him.

"Hey josh didn't expect you to be the one camping out here" Ash stated. "Wait ash you know him" The read head questioned. "Oh right misty meet josh, josh meet misty" ash said.

"Nice to meet you misty" I stated politely. "Yeah nice to meet you too" Misty said. "So ash what brings you into viridian forest at this time of night, I thought you would stay at the pokecenter" I asked.

He sheepishly replied "Well I would but my Pikachu kind of blew it up." "No offense but I find it very hard to believe that a Pikachu of that level would have enough power to blow up a building" I stated.

Ash then proceeded to tell me what happened after I had left, how some losers named team rocket entered the pokecenter and tried to steal all the Pokémon there. And I call them losers for one simple reason, they lost too an inexperienced ten year old and his equally inexperienced Pikachu while they had a koffing, ekans, and a meowth.

"So ash other than Pikachu do you have any other Pokémon?" "Yeah I'll show you" after he said that he released a Pokémon from its ball. It was a little green caterpillar with a horn on its head, otherwise known as caterpie. I scanned both Pikachu and caterpie with my pokedex.

**#025 Pikachu, Male, Ability: Static, Height: 1'04", Weight: 13.2lbs, Nature: Naïve. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. Current moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Thundershock.**

**#010 Caterpie, Male, Ability: Shield Dust, Height: 1'00", Weight: 6.4lbs, Nature: Timid. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. Current Moves: String Shot, Tackle.**

"Well misty what about you do you have any Pokémon?" "Yes just one right now" she released here Pokémon. It was a simple starfish Pokémon known as staryu.

**#120 Staryu, Female, Ability: Analytic, Height: 2'07", Weight: 76.1lbs, Nature: Modest. As long as its red core remains, it can regenerate its body instantly, even if torn apart. Current Moves: Harden, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Water Gun.**

"So josh where are your Pokémon" misty asked. "There walking around the forest a little to help hydra be better at battling on the land." "Hydra" they both asked. "Yeah I'm giving nicknames too all of my Pokémon, Reiki is a riolu and she is my first Pokémon and hydra is a horsea a rare find in these areas."

Just then reiki and hydra came back from there walk and went into the tent to go to sleep. I then suggested that we all go to sleep allowing ash and misty to stay at my camp with me. Tomorrow marked the beginning of my journey through viridian forest.

* * *

Please Rate and Review i would like to know what you all think.


End file.
